Twenty Minutes from Goodbye
by IHKF
Summary: The horn went off. Game over. She was leaving in six minutes and he still hadn't come to say his goodbyes. Unbeliveable.


Ayumi Yoshida glanced down at the waves below the white-painted wood of her family's boat. They were circling around the platform like a sheild from underwater dwealers that played beneath her feet. Turning around, she all she spotted was the two moving men having issues loading a dresser onto the boat, the deck, and the vauge picture of a house in the distance...nothing else. Her eyes narrowed to give her a sad look as she felt the wind blow through her short brunette hair. _He's not coming to stop me. _She chuckled depressingly at her thought and turned to watch her mother and father laugh happily about his promotion.

She had a choice, though.

Two choices; to stay in Tokyo with the Detective League, or, come with her parents to America. Ayumi remembered how hard it had been to make the desicion. Her parents had waited patiently while she took weeks to decide. As always, the only thing holding her back...was Conan Edogawa, or, as she most recently found out, Shinichi Kudo. He had always been so nice to her and he seemed to care. But...

Ayumi shook the thought from her head. He did care about her, didn't he? He did! Right?

Yoshida bit her lip, knowing the real answer fully well. The only reason he hung around her, Mitsuhiko, and Genta was because he couldn't turn back and had nothing else better to do. And then there was the fact that Ran-neechan would have gottan suspicious if he hadn't gottan close to SOMEBODY. After all, he didn't want her to think he was a loner OR that he was Shinichi. Making the Detective Boys his friends had been his only option.

She hadn't told anybody about her little 'move' until about a few hours ago, where she sent text messages to each of her friends, alarming them that she was leaving, when she was leaving, and where she was if they wanted to come say goodbye. One by one, each member of the crew came. And one by one, each tried to get her to re-think her desicion and stay. First was Ai-chan. She seemed mildly upset and hurt by Ayumi's choice, but understanding nevertheless.

Then, came Mitsuhiko, close behind her dear BFF. He had cried a little and gave her a hug, making her promise to write and to visit every now and then. After that was Genta. He was beyond upset, probably the most upset out of the detective boys. He gripped her knees and kneeled to the ground, begging her not to leave. Her long white dress had gottan terribly wrinkled by his actions, but neither of them really cared. She had promised him to send chocolates and other foods from America and to send letters with them.

The only one who hadn't showed up was...

Ayumi was now facing the sea again, leaning against the safety bar that restricted deadly accidents from occuring. She looked down to her wrist and checked the time. It was 3:00. She sent the text at 12:25. The others arrived at about 12:50-1:15. In twenty minutes, her boat would take off and leave her old life behind, along with her friends and teachers. Blinking back tears, Ayumi tilted her white flapping hat and threw it out to the sea, watching the fabric run wild. _Goobye, Japan. _She looked behind herself just to check one last time. How long she watched this time, she didn't know. How long it took her to realize he was probably in Shinichi form on a date with Ran, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was on the verge of bursting into tears when she faced back to the lighted blue sea and ten minutes had passed. Ten more minutes until she left. _He's not coming. He's not going to say goodbye or even try to stop me from leaving. He dosn't care. He dosn't care! He dosn't care!_

Nine more minutes...

Eight more minutes...

Seven more minutes...

The horn went off. Game over. She was leaving in six minutes and he still hadn't come to say his goodbyes. Unbeliveable. "This is it..." she whispered solemly. This was the end of the road. If he didn't get there soon, she swore their friendship was as good as over! "You don't care...you never did."

Five more minutes...

Four more minutes...

Three more minutes...

Three more minutes until she bursted into tears. Three more minutes until she tried to forget about whatever feelings she had for him.

"Ayumi!"

One second until he finally arrived.

Turning around, Ayumi found 16-year-old Conan Edogawa standing there, breathing heavily. His glasses with foggy and he had a drop of sweat on the side of his head. _Don't tell me he ran here..._

"C-Conan-kun...I thought you weren't coming." She quietly admitted. Suddenly, he caught his breath and stood upright, smiling. "What made you think that?" Her blood boiled at his leasurly response and nonchalant smile. "Stop laughing at me..." Her eyes were stinging from the salty tears behind her eyes. She felt her cheeks burning up and she snapped her head away. "Please...I was really worried for a long time there!" Her voice was caught in her throat and she gulped a little because of it. His face turned apologetic in a second once he heard her tone. "Ayumi-"

"I know you're Shinichi Kudo." She whispered/hissed out towards him. A freightened look came over him for a second before he attempted to laugh her assumption off. "Don't pull that crap with me, Edogawa...Kudo...WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Ayumi blurted, stomping her foot and facing her back towards him. "Just tell me, all of these years has our friendship been fake, or real? Did you really care about me, or not?" Sharply facing him again, she voiced words with venom. "Do I mean anything near as much to you as Ran-neechan does?" She was asking herself so many questions at the same time. Why did she ask that? How did he make her act like this? Did she basically just ask him to choose between her and Ran? Why did he look like somebody just clutched his heart in an iron fist? "Wh-what?" He shook his head back and forth then answered. "First of all, no way it was fake! Why would you even THINK that? Second of all, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, would I? Third of all," he calmed down and sighed, facing her with a nearly sorrowfull expression. "I'm sorry. I don't...I don't think of you like that. You're just a friend, Ayumi, nothing more nothing less."

The horn called again, she turned to it, smiling. "Well, it's been three minutes. Looks like it's time to say it then." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "I'll see you around, 'Kay?" How could she be so blunt to him? Why was she acting like this? Well, because she knew the truth now, of course! He didn't like her anywhere near as she liked him. Conan stared down at her hand like it was a new object he'd never seen before, or a weird food he's never heard of that was now dangling in front of his face. _Well? What are you waiting for? Grab my hand and shake it like 'friends' do! It's bad enough you break my heart right before I leave and possibly never see you again, why won't you say goodbye? _

Ayumi felt like saying all of those things yet she couldn't bring herself to. She nearly shrugged and teared up, knowing that her last picture of Conan would be him staring at her like she was a crazy person. That's when he shook his head four times and grabbed her hand. Prepared to shake it, Ayumi moved her hand upward, but he was too quick. He pulled her into a tight bear-hug and held her there in his arms. A blush crossed her cheeks at the touch of his arms rubbing her back and his head on her shoulder. What was he doing? He just told her they were only friends and now he does this? She mentally erased the naive thought from her mind, knowing it was probably only a 'just because you like me and I may never see you again so I'll give you what you want once' hug.

Now Ayumi didn't realize how truly wrong she was...

Letting go, Conan pulled back. "Goodbye Co-" Now what was he doing? That's when she realized he was dragging her off the boat. "C-Conan-kun!"

"I'm not letting you leave just because you figured out I'm in love with Ran! No way that's happening!"

A bubble stuck itself into her throat.

"Bu-But I'm not leaving just because-"

"Nor will you be leaving just because I don't like you!"

She huffed like a child as the boat started leaving her view. "C-Conan-kun! My parents!"

"I already spoke to them about it before I came to see you."

"How?"

"I called them over the phone." That's when it slapped her in the face. That call she had seen her father get after she sent the text was Conan calling to tell them he wasn't letting her leave. In other words, he responded quicker than the others did! "Conan..." Dragging her to the other side of the shore, he stopped. "What the?" She looked around. "Conan, why'd we stop-" He set his fingers below her chin. "C-Conan-kun! Wh-Whatareyoudoing?"

"Ayumi, just because I don't like you like that now dosn't mean I won't in the future. And what chance of that will you have if you don't stick around?"

A perplexed look came over Ayumi's eyes while the bottom half of her face started to blush in tomato red color (A/N: her cheeks). "I...what happens if you don't even if I do? I would have stuck around for nothing then, right?"

All he did was smile and lean down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Ayumi nearly gasped but that was quickly put to bed by Conan slipping his hands onto her cheeks. She slowly reached up to touch his chest, worried he'd pull away. When he didn't, she kissed back and gripped his shirt, pulling closer. A tear rolled down her cheek, worry covering her heart completly. _Won't doing this only make me love him more? Dosn't he know what he's doing to me? What if he dosn't love me in a few years? What if he trys to avoid me after this? _

Conan pulled away, staring at her, his eyes wide with suprise. _What the, he kissed me! Why is is HE the one suprised? _"What? Was I not supposed to kiss back?"

He shook his head. "No I just..." _That kiss...why was there a spark? Don't tell me I actually like Ayumi! _"Umm, should we be going back home or what?" The young beauty asked. "I'll drive you back." Turning around, Conan gripped her hand and started to slowly walk her back to the parking lot.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"It was just to get you to stay."

"You're joking..."

"Even if I am dosn't that mean I care about you?"

"How so?"

"Well, why would I give you my first kiss to get you to stay if I didn't care about you?"

!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!

Alrighty, then! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been thinking about this one for a long time! XD Please please please please PLEASE Review! I havn't gottan a lot of reviews on my stories lately so **PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!**


End file.
